1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a coating applicator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a coating applicator and a coating application system for applying a coating to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rollers are used to apply paints and other liquids to a desired surface. Rollers hold a liquid on the outer surface or nap of the roller until it is desired to apply such liquids. As a roller is placed in contact with a substrate, the liquid is transferred from the outside of the roller to the contacted substrate. However, when the substrate is channeled, corrugated, or ribbed such surface irregularities prevent the surface of the roller from contacting the substrate to be coated.
For example, a roof panel that is formed with ribs and channels will have a surface that is undulated. As a conventional roller is used with such a surface, the liquid cannot be adequately transferred from the roller to the substrate because the roller cannot contact all of the areas of the substrate or roof panel. The areas of the substrate that are not contacted by the roller do not receive the liquid. This results in many areas of the substrate being uncovered by the liquid.
To attempt to coat these uncovered areas of the substrate, the roller must be placed in awkward orientations to try to transfer the coating from the roller to the substrate. This method of application makes the process of coating a channeled surface very difficult. This process is time consuming and often it is impossible to reach all of the surfaces to be coated. Furthermore, the person maneuvering the roller is placed in danger as they attempt to orient the roller to the channeled surface.